Blue Mist
by Pepsi Chan128
Summary: It's been four years since Takao left Beycity. four years since the world had heard from the champion. Life has moved on, but everyone still hopes to one day see their friend. What would happen if they meet their friend again? How different would he be?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Blue Mist

Author: Pepsi chan128

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Beyblade. But if I did there's a good chance it wouldn't have been published in the first place... . ;;

Summary: It's been four years since Takao left Beycity. four years since the world had heard from the champion. Life has moved on, but everyone still hopes to one day see their friend. What would happen if they meet their friend again? How different would he be?

Warnings: Yaoi (boy love) don't like don't read. OOC-ness and will switch POV.

Pairings: eventually Takao/Kai, past Kai/Rei, and others.

A/N: So here we go! I hope you like my fic! Oh! And read the prequel please, Forever Broken. It'll make more sense that way. -

Just so you know, 'cause I may not make it very clear, but this happens before the last paragraph where it says five years later, this is about 4-ish years after he left. just to make sure you get it. . ;;

Enjoy! 3

**Thanks to Anna my beta! **  
-----

---------------  
Blue Mist  
---------------

Sweat rolled down skimpily clad bodies as they were pressed tightly together, little space left between bodies as hips grinded. Music blared in the background as they danced in the dimly lit club. multi-colored lights wildly flying throughout the room. The atmosphere was heavily scented with alcohol and sweat. On the farthest side of the club, there was a long, black-countered bar.

Everyone around the bar was trying to get the young bartender's attention. His tanned skin seemed to glow; long, dark blue hair reaching to his waist was pulled back into a pony tail; two strands flowing past his shoulders framed his face along with messy bangs. A pair of black leather pants and a blue sleeveless shirt-stopping just above his navel clung tightly to his fit body. His large, stormy blue eyes were brought out by a thin line of black eyeliner, making them seem even lager.

He smiled at the people who were trying to get his attention as he served other costumers. "Here you go." he said to three girls, who all giggled drunkenly. The girl in the middle, a blonde with green lilac eyes pushed past her friends.

"Ty-tysooooon!" She slurred, "howz about yous and..." she pointed to herself, crossing her eyes as she looked down at her finger, "go out some time? Doesn't that sound g-good?" She looked back up at the bartender.

He chuckled, and smiled at her. "Sorry, but as I've told you before Carrie, I'm not interested in you like that. But there are plenty of guys who are waiting and willing. So why not find one of them?" The bartender, Tyson, said loud enough for her to hear him over the music. She was too drunk to really notice what happened next, as her friends dragged her off to the dance floor. With a sigh Tyson continued to serve costumers, occasionally turning down dates and other offers.

It was around 1 in the morning when he got back to his apartment. Not even bothering to change out of his clothes he collapsed into bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

--

_Tyson stood in the middle of a silvery-blue mist. Looking around he tried to find something, anything, in this quiet place. _

"_Hello?" He yelled out, his voice echoing back at him before everything once again went quiet. There was a loud crash of thunder, and lightning lit up the darkness for a fraction of a second. There was another crash followed by more lightning. It hit again, again, and again. Each time the thunder louder and the lightning closer. "Why's it moving closer?" he asked, panicked. With a loud crash hands flew over his ears, to dull the sound, eyes shut and his body bent slightly over. _

_Slowly opening his eyes, one then the other, he straightened himself after he determined it was safe. "Hello?" he called out again._

_This time his echo didn't have a chance to reply. "Hello, Takao." A loud, yet gentle, voice boomed. The fog was getting thinner, slowly lifting. _

"_Who are you?" Tyson asked. There was a flicker of what looked like a white scaly tail, but he couldn't be sure there; was too much mist._

"_You know who I am. You may not remember me, but I've always been with you, Takao," the voice answered. _

"_My name's not Takao, it's Tyson!" he said firmly. _

"_Takao, you've forgotten everything. It was okay then, but now... Now you need to remember all your pain and suffering. I know you don't want to remember, but you have to. If you don't, your pain will only grow worse when you do remember everything." There was a soft pleading in the voice, making it sound smaller then it had been mere seconds ago. _

"_No!" he yelled, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're lying! My name's Tyson! And just because you claim to know my past, how can I know you do? If you're wrong wouldn't that make it hurt more?" he whispered softly. Falling to his knees and leaning forward, arms wrapped around himself. _

_Suddenly everything stopped, the mist disappeared and all that was left was a black void._

---

Covered in sweat and panting heavily Tyson woke up. Looking over at the digital clock on his nightstand he groaned. 2:37 in the morning. He fell back onto his bed. His head turned toward the window watching the dark starlit sky.

"Why did I have that dream again? It getting clearer each time I have it..." With a sigh he closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep.

---

A/N And there you go! The first chappie of Blue Mist. I hope you all like it! bows Thanks for reading it!


	2. author's note

Author's note: So I feel really bad about not updating yet… but I've been going through a rough patch in my life and I wanted to just focus on me for a bit. But I'm doing better and I don't want to keep any of you waiting… if anyone is still reading this…

Some more bad news: my computer where I had the next three chapters got fried and the chapters went with it. I'm going to try to update soon but the computer I have now doesn't have word so I'll have to use word pad… so please bear with me on any and all mistakes.

Coming up in the second chapter; the first appearance of Kai. Drinking, partying, and more leather. XD


End file.
